


Прозрачно после дождя

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Ты свёл меня с ума [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аннотация автора:<br/>Фингон и Келегорм, застигнутые бурей, беседуют о своих братьях и сестрах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прозрачно после дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transparent after the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900593) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



Капля дождя ударилась о грязную дорогу, и Финдекано взглянул на небо. Тёмные облака, пугавшие уже час, теперь деловито кучковались прямо над ним.

— Пожалуй, неплохо, что мы так недалеко от Тириона, — пробормотал он своей лошади, но громовой раскат в тучах наверху немедленно заглушил эти излишне бодрые слова.

Быстро натянув капюшон, Финдекано пришпорил лошадь и попытался накрыть походным плащ лук и колчан в надежде хотя бы защитить тетиву. Так он отвлёкся от дороги — и неожиданно молния прорезала небо и раздробила дерево прямо на его пути.

Заржав, кобыла встала на дыбы и сбросила его из седла, Финдекано кубарем свалился на землю так, что из него вышибло дух, а из глаз посыпались искры. К тому времени, как он пришёл в себя, его лошадь уже была такова.

— Просто прелестно, — он отер рукавом мокрое лицо, отбросил волосы с глаз и опять надел капюшон, завязав его покрепче, но больше ничем не мог себе помочь. Надеясь, что кобыла, так или иначе, сама найдёт путь домой, он обречённо двинулся вниз по тропинке — другого выбора у него не было. И сразу промок до нитки и расстался с надеждой сохранить тетиву сухой.

— Здорово, путешественник! — окликнул его чей-то голос, и он увидел такого же промокшего всадника в знакомом алом плаще. Всадник скинул капюшон, ухмыляясь; мокрые светлые волосы облепили его голову, и Финдекано усмехнулся в ответ:

— Здорово, Тьелько!

— Ты как никогда похож на утонувшую крысу, — Тьелько приблизился к нему. — А тебе идёт, кузен.

Финдекано ответил неприличным жестом.

— Будешь сидеть и рассуждать о моей красоте — или всё же подашь мне руку, ты, негодяй?

Тьелькормо издевательски склонился с седла и протянул руку в перчатке:

— Как пожелаете, прекрасный принц.

— Прекрасный принц, — фыркнул Финдекано, забираясь с помощью кузена в седло. — Твой род выше моего, Тьелько.

— Но я-то не обвешиваю себя безделушками, — язвительно ответил Тьелькормо, глядя через плечо. Он потянулся и дёрнул Финдекано за одну из кос; золото сверкнуло в очередной вспышке молнии.

— О да, ты-то предпочитаешь облачаться в грязь и звериную кровь, — невозмутимо отозвался Финдекано. — Да я понимаю. Не всем же повезло уродиться красивыми.

Тьелькормо расхохотался, ведя коня в укрытие под деревья.

— Милый Финдекано, мы оба знаем, что среди огромного количества моих грандиозных недостатков уродство не числится.

И Финдекано вынужден был согласиться. Тьелькормо был не так высок, как старший брат, но он был широкоплеч и хорошо сложен, солнце наградило его золотистым загаром и выбелило и без того светлые волосы. В сочетании с неожиданно тёмными глазами и точёными чертами лица это производило сильное впечатление. Хотя, по мнению Финдекано, он и в подмётки не годился Майтимо. Но конечно, в этом вопросе он был очень предвзят.

— Замечтался о моей красоте? — поддразнил Тьелькормо.

— Задумался о кабане, которого я упустил, — парировал Финдекано. — Так похож на тебя. Волосат, вонюч, клыки торчат — сходство просто жуткое.

— И ты его упустил? — Тьелькормо покачал головой. — Да, лично я всегда говорил, что сыны Нолофинвэ — охотники ниже среднего.

— При Ириссэ не сболтни такого, — сказал Финдекано, стряхивая воду с лица и ухватив кузена за пояс — конь споткнулся об упавшее дерево.

— Валар упаси, — ответил Тьелькормо в притворном ужасе. Он смотрел на небо, моргая под струями дождя. — Да, ливень всё хуже. Я знаю одну охотничью сторожку не так далеко отсюда. Можем там переждать, пока дождь не утихнет.

— Если он вообще утихнет, — сказал Финдекано, но он уже жаждал выбраться из буйства стихии.

***

Чуть позже, укрывшись в затхлой развалюхе и отжав воду из плаща, он печально разглядывал свои лук и стрелы, поврежденные дождём и падением, и размышлял, возможно ли вообще их починить.

Вошёл Тьелькормо, который привязал на улице коня; при входе он встряхнулся, словно пёс, отчего вода с волос и одежды брызнула во все стороны.

— По-твоему, я и так недостаточно промок? — шутливо огрызнулся Финдекано, вздрогнув, и Тьелькормо равнодушно уселся у много лет не топленного очага.

— Я так понимаю, ты не пешком шёл, — уточнил он, пока Финдекано стягивал плащ, с которого текло, и вешал его на мокрый колышек.

— Лошадь понесла, — ответил Финдекано, разглядывая сырую одежду и прикидывая её шансы на то, чтоб высохнуть к моменту, когда дождь стихнет. — Сама доберётся до дома. Мы можем разжечь огонь?

Тьелькормо согласно хмыкнул и покопался в поясной сумке в поисках кремня.

Вскоре в очаге ожил огонь, и Финдекано развесил свою тунику над пламенем. Тьелькормо задумчиво понаблюдал за ним и последовал его примеру.

Молчание затянулось, и Финдекано уже стал задрёмывать в этом влажном тепле, как вдруг Тьелькормо лениво проговорил:

— Итак, ты трахаешься с моим братом.

Финдекано поднял голову и встретил над пламенем оценивающий взгляд Тьелькормо. Он помедлил секунду, пытаясь понять намерения последнего.

— Да.

— Хм…

— Да ты знал это и так, — сказал Финдекано, — сколько раз ты заставал нас.

— Ну это да. Мне просто было интересно, что ты ответишь, если спросить прямо, — ухмыльнулся Тьелькормо.

— Честно отвечу, — произнёс Финдекано. — какой смысл в обратном.

Тьелькормо поворошил огонь, выбившиеся искры подсветили резкие черты его лица, заложив на нём зловещие тени.

— А ещё мне интересно, что ты ответишь, если спросит кто-то другой. Кто-то… менее лояльный.

— Да то же самое, — проговорил Финдекано, и так оно и было бы. Ему было плевать на тайны и маскировки, и, если его припирали к стенке, он бывал прямолинеен и правдив. Он знал, что это тревожило куда более бдительного и предусмотрительного Майтимо.

— Он бы так не сделал, — Тьелькормо внимательно наблюдал за Финдекано.

— А мне меньше, чем сынам Феанаро, досталось уроков по политике секретов и увёрток, — заведясь, парировал Финдекано. — А как насчёт тебя самого, Туркафинвэ? Я, как ты выражаешься, трахаюсь с твоим братом, о да. А ты — ты, скажем так, — в отношениях с моей сестрой.

Тьелькормо улыбнулся, его тёмные глаза в отблесках костра были непроницаемы.

— Да, это так. Мы с тобой два сапога пара.

Финдекано кивнул головой, криво улыбаясь.

— Сказал бы я тебе: только посмей обидеть её, и я забью тебя до кровавых соплей! — но не сомневаюсь, что она сама в состоянии это сделать.

Тьелькормо улыбнулся шире, хищно блеснув зубами.

— Ещё один повод считать её невероятной женщиной.

— Всё равно, — сказал Финдекано, смягчившись. — Попробуй обидеть её — и я забью тебя до кровавых соплей — после того, как она разберётся с тобой.

Тьелькормо с львиной грацией вытянул длинные ноги перед собой.

— Я мог бы поугрожать тебе в ответ, но…

— Майтимо сам может защитить себя, — перебил его Финдекано. — И, — добавил он, — я никогда не причиню ему боли! — Это прозвучало как вызов.

Но Тьелькормо с жалостью покачал головой.

— Кузен, ты меня не так понял. Я не угрожаю тебе потому, что, куда вероятнее, что боль причинит тебе сам Нельо.

Финдекано пронзила знакомая вспышка страха, и он грубо подавил её. Он посмотрел на Тьелькормо, который встретил его взгляд с лёгкостью.

— Думаешь, я неправ? — спросил тот, и Финдекано не ответил. Тьелькормо засмеялся и прислонился затылком к стене хижины. — Бедняжка Финьо, — прошептал он, прикрывая глаза. — Мой прекрасный братец сожрёт твоё сердце.

Финдекано резко отвернулся, расправляя мокрые складки плаща в попытках заглушить страх, который всколыхнулся в груди после слов Тьелькормо. Эти слова были будто отголоском всех его собственных страхов и сомнений.

«Неважно, — яростно подумал он, отжимая край плаща с такой силой, что ткань треснула в его руках. — Неважно. Я буду любить его, даже если это разрушит меня.»

— Дождь перестал, — услышал Финдекано ленивый голос Тьелькормо и выскочил наружу в стряхивающий последние капли дождя мир, не заботясь об оставленных в хижине оружии и тунике.

«Я выдержу любую бурю», — бросил он отчаянный вызов и небесам, и Майтимо — и поднял лицо к свету.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> 0\. С моей стороны это очень эгоистично и, пожалуй, бессмысленно – но мне очень хотелось поместить Фингона и Келегорма под одну грозу и посмотреть, что получится. Это и есть результат.
> 
> Примечание переводчика.  
> Название опять взято из Уолта Уитмена – стихотворение «Иди с поля, отец» в переводе М. Зенкевича можно прочесть здесь: http://lib.ru/POEZIQ/UITMEN/uitmen_i.txt


End file.
